Flash Thompson
Eugene "Flash" Thompson, is a character from Marvel Comics who was the seventh owner of the Venom Symbiote and becoming the hero known as Agent Venom before losing it and receiving a New Symbiote becoming Agent Anti-Venom. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far As Agent Venom * [[Agent Venom vs. Arakune|'Agent Venom vs. Arakune']] * Agent Venom VS Blue Beetle * Agent Venom vs Sub-Zero 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' As Agent Venom * Black Manta * James Heller * Kevin Levin * Masane Amaha * Eddie Brock (Marvel Comics) * Katsuki Bakugou History Flash Thompson was a jock who bullied Peter Parker during their high school days, though things changed after Peter got bitten by a radioactive spider. Eventually, Flash encountered the Venom symbiote after the alien parted ways with Eddie Brock and forms a symbiosis to become a new heroic version of Venom. Death Battle Info *Real Name: Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Other Aliases: the Hobgoblin (brainwahsed), Victor Edward, Agent Venom (Formely), Agent Anti-Venom (Currently) *Gender: Male *Affiliations: The Avengers (honorary member); formerly 803, Agents of the Cosmos, Guardians of the Galaxy, Jack O'Lantern VII & Red Hulk (Thaddeus Thudnerbolt" Ross), Mania, ally of Mercury Team, Midtown High School, Project: Rebirth 2.0, Secret Avengers, Thunderbolts, temporary partner of Toxin (Eddie Brock), U.S. army *Occupation: Adventurer; formerly assistant coach (teacher), vigilante, soldier, coach, boxer *Height: 4'1" (6'2", variable as Venom) *Weight: 160 lbs (73 kg) (185 lbs, variable as Venom) *Education: High school graduate Powers via Venom Symbiote *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Reflexes *Acclerated Healing Factor *Wall-Crawling *Extrasensory Perception (Spider-Sense) *Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense *Camouflague *Constituent-Matter Generation *Constituent-Matter Manipulation *Genetic Memory *Night Vision *Memories of previous hosts *Technological Assimilation: Agent Venom can integrate technology into himself. This includes weapons and armor. **Missile Launchers **Rifle **Hand Guns **Automatic Firearms **Turning into a car (http://i.imgur.com/LJzKmSU.jpg) Powers via Anti-Venom Symbiote *All the abilities he had as Agent Venom *All the Abilites that the Original Anti-Venom possessed Other Former Powers *Hell Mark *Demonic Possession Abilities *Skilled Marksman *Skilled Combatant Paraphernalia Equipment *Prosthetic legs (formerly) Transportation *A motorcycle formerly owned by Captain America Weapons *Multi-Gun developed for Agent Venom by Aaron MacKenzie Feats * Fought on par with Red Hulk, Anti-Venom, Iron Fist and many more. * As Anti-Agent Venom: Easily ripped the venom symbiote right off of Eddie Brock with little effort. * Managed to lift Red Hulk. * Launched an enemy in mid air with a single punch. * Controlled the venom symbiote easier than Eddie Brock. * Defeated Eddie Brock, Red Hulk, Carnage, and more. * Can keep up with Carnage * Became a member of The Guardians of The Galaxy. Flaws *Sensitive to sonics and heat. *Addicted to alcohol and his own symbiote *If he gets to emotional he can "Vulk" out, in which he is stronger but less rational *Prolonged usage of the Venom symbiote will weaken Flash's control over the suit Gallery Eugene Thompson (Earth-12131) 001.png|Flash as Agent Venom in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Boxers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Disney Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Monster Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Technology users Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants